Second Dawn
by DudeManShoot
Summary: This story picks up where the movie left off, on the island in the middle of the water. Will Ken, Ana, Terry, and Nicole ever find peace, and where'd Chips go to? Can they survive while on this god forsaken Island? Read to find out. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Dawn of the Dead...because...I just don't. I'm trying...but not yet. This is just a story...DON'T SUE ME!! This is my first Dawn of the Dead Fanfic so please...be gentle. This is my version of what happened from where the movie left off. Although I don't own any of the characters from the movie..the ones I create are mine..cause I created them so that would only make since...anyways...read. D

* * *

Second Dawn

**Chapter 1: The Island**

"**Terry put that down and help us." Nicole directed towards the young handsome man as she was attempting to get him away from the camera he was playing with. **

**Terry set down the camera and went off to help her with docking the boat against the island's port. By the time they had finished tying the boat to the dock both Ana and Kenneth were out of the boat and looking around. Nicole, Terry, and Chips, the dog, would soon joined them on the dock as they searched around for any signs of life. **

**Chips began to bark wildly as Nicole tried to hold him back from running away, but her efforts were useless as he dashed off through the greenery and onto the island. The four of them were frightened because the dog's barking usually meant something bad was coming their way. Nicole brought out her own weapon to join Ana and Kenneth whose weapons had already been drawn since they had been on the island. Terry followed close behind, still having the camera that he had acquired on Steve's boat in his hands. **

**The sound of groans and moans could be heard as they turned towards a small opening patch of greenery where they could see their worst fear. A giant horde of those undead creatures were heading in their direction. **

"**Stay behind me!" Kenneth yelled to the others as he began firing to the oncoming horde. **

**The others began to fire as the crowd of the disfigured zombies made their way to the dock and at an all out run sprinted towards the group. Terry dropped the camera and brought out his own weapon as they continued to fire on the massive group of undead. **

"**What do we do?" Nicole asked as she fired at a few more of them taking them down.**

"**Just keep shooting!" Ken yelled to her as he looked around trying to find an escape for them, but they were completely surrounded, and were running low on ammo. **

"**That way!" Ana pointed to the small wooden building that was on the dock beside them. The group made their way inside of the building with Terry being the last one, shutting and locking the door behind him. They knew the door would not hold for more then a few minutes, but they at least needed that to think of a plan. **

**Luckily they didn't need to think of a plan as an opening leading directly into the island was there for them to exit through. They ran out of the opening and looked around trying to see if there were any of those…zombies, out there. **

**Unfortunately for them, when they exited the building Nicole tripped and hit the ground. Upon hitting the ground the horde broke through the wooden door and saw her, immediately chasing after her and the others. **

"**Shit! Let's go!" Terry yelled as he helped Nicole up and took off running towards the city, Kenneth was the one leading up the rear in order to protect the others, Ana lead the group with Terry and Nicole in the middle running as hard as they could. They had all gained some stamina since the epidemic due to how much running they had, had to do. They could see the city in the distance, they were going to have to find some place to take shelter in and hide-out for a good while, again. **

**They soon came upon a car, it had the door open, and the keys were sitting in the front seat. They paused for only a moment as Ana checked to see if it was still good. **

"**Please work…please." Ana pleaded as she turned the key and the engine to the car roared in response. "Thank you!" She rejoiced as she looked to others who were already piling into the passenger and back seats. **

**Ken sat beside Ana in the passenger seat and Terry and Nicole cuddled from fear in the back seat. Ana closed her door and floored the gas pedal, the giant group of undead came up over the hill behind them, chasing the car. **

**Not feeling the same fear they had earlier they began to relax as they drove through the deserted city. The city was filled with broken windows, old buildings and wrecked cars all over the streets. They all looked out the windows thinking of how beautiful the city must have looked before the tragedy struck, and how long it took for this place to be hit by hell basically. **

**Ana stopped the car when she saw a building, the words Safe House were printed on a sheet above the door. The door was broken down and the windows were shattered, she could only imagine what happened to the people. **

"**Some safe house." Ken joked as the others lightly chuckled before Anna stepped on the gas pedal again.**

**They continued going for a while until Anna thought she saw something on a roof she stopped the car and noticed it was a small group of people on top of a roof. They were in a supermarket, but not just any supermarket, it was a Wal-Mart. **

"**Hey look, there are people." Ana pointed out as the others looked up to the roof. The group on the roof seemed to be waving them down and waving some kind of banner. Neither of them could tell what the banner said, nor did they care; they just wanted inside to be safe. **

"**Go around the back." Ken announced as he pointed to the sign, the others were amazed he could read it, but soon let it go as Anna drove around to he back of the store. **

**When they reached the back they saw a young man holding open the employees door for them. Ana stopped the car and turned off the ignition. They all quickly exited the car. They could hear the groans and shrieks of the undead that had been following them off in the far distance, but they didn't want to risk not making it inside in time. They ran inside of the store and the young man quickly closed the door and set the lock back on that had already prevented those things from getting in before. **

**"Are all of you ok?" The man asked looking at the group, they were bloody and sweaty from their previous encounter with the undead at the docks, one they had barely escaped from. **

**"Yes, thank you." Ana was the first to speak up, thanking the man for saving them from having to continue searching around out there for a sturdy shelter. **

**"No problem, but there's one other thing..." The man somewhat paused leaving the four to just stare at him confusingly. "Have any of you been bitten by any of those things?" He finally finished looking at the group through serious eyes. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the 9mm Magnum that he held in his hand. **

**"No, everyone here is clean." Terry responded as the others lifted their eyes from the gun back to the man's face. **

**"Good, my name is James...James Sanderson." The man introduced as he let go of a faint smile towards the group. Ana somewhat smirked at his sad excuse for a smile as she walked towards the man and held out her hand. **

**"Ana, nice to meet you." Ana introduced herself, only saying her first name to the man as she did not see a need for him to know any more then that. James slowly reached out and grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly. **

**"And you all are?" James asked as he looked over to the other three as he let go of Ana's hand and let it droop back down to his side.**

**"I'm Nicole, this is Terry, and Ken." Nicole introduced herself and pointed at the other two respectively as Terry nodded in acknowledgement towards the man. **

**"Pleasure," James said as she stuck his hand out towards Ken. **

**"Pleasure's all mine." Ken said as he walked away leaving the man to bring his hand back down to his side in rejection. The other three followed Ken into the main area of the store as James just stood there for a moment before deciding himself to enter the store when he heard the groans and loud growls of the undead roaming around outside. **

* * *

Alright, well there ya have it. The first chapter. Just tell me what ya think, the more reviews I get, the faster I update...so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or face a long time without an update...it's your choice. Hehe.

If reviews do come quick enough..I should have the next chapter up within 2-3 days. So just keep that in mind when you decide not to review me. / Hehe...anyways. Thanks for reading so far, hope you like it as he progresses on.


End file.
